Georgia? How Dare You!
by GuiltyPleasureGA
Summary: After months of being absent, Lucifer returns. Dan makes assumptions as to where he's been. Lucifer takes offense. Humorous take on how Lucifer's return to work might go. A short oneshot that I needed to get out of my head.


After months of being absent, Lucifer returns. Dan makes assumptions as to where he's been. Lucifer takes offense. Humorous take on how Lucifer's return to work might go. A short oneshot that I needed to get out of my head.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! This all for my own entertainment.

* * *

It had been months since Lucifer had set foot in the precinct. He had been back on Earth for about a week, but most of that time was spent in the Penthouse, with the detective. Although he would have been fine with another week or two, Chloe had insisted that it was time for them to return to work and try to regain some sense of normalcy.

She had returned to work earlier that day. Unable to stay away from her for long, Lucifer made his way into the bullpen a few hours later.

"Lucifer, we don't have a case yet. I promise that I will call when we do. You don't need to wait here."

"Well, Detective, I figured I'd come rescue you from the mind-numbing boredom of the wait. My presence, in and of itself, is rather exciting."

"While I don't disagree, I do actually have a lot of paperwork to catch up on after my unexpected week off work. You are more than welcome to help with-"

Chloe was cut off by a sequel that erupted from the other side of the room. There was a bright purple blur as Ella slammed into Lucifer, wrapping him in a tight hug. Chloe tried her best not to laugh at the startled expression on his face!

"Well hello, Miss Lopez. Pleasure to see you again."

"Oh, Lucifer! I'm so glad you're back! Chloe mentioned that you were, but I wasn't sure how long it would be until I got to see you! How are you? How was your trip? Where did you go? Why were you gone so long? Why didn't you call? Is everything okay? Tell me everything!"

Ella relinquished her embrace, stepping back, with an expectant look on her face.

Lucifer straightened his suit jacket, looking exasperated.

"All in due time, Miss Lopez. I can only answer one question at a time. Ah, Daniel!"

Dan had entered the room, not at all surprised to see Lucifer. He had known it was only a matter of time before he made his presence known back around the station.

"Hey, Lucifer. Welcome back, man."

"Thank you, Daniel. I'm glad to be back."

"Lucifer, here, was just about to tell us all about his trip and answer all my questions."

"Oh, this outta be good. So let's hear it, man. It's been months. Where were you?"

"Well, if you insist on knowing, I had some business to take care of, down South."

"Yeah, Chloe told us you were in the South, but where, specifically? Georgia?"

"Georgia! Georgia? Really, Daniel! Georgia? How dare you! Why does everyone always assume I've been to Georgia! Not once, in my entire life have I set foot somewhere like Georgia! And a fiddle? I wouldn't be caught dead playing a peasants instrument like the fiddle! We all know that I'm a piano man! The Devil is much more suited for the sophistication of the piano. Furthermore, I make _deals_, not _bets_! I'm not some backwoods, hillbilly gambler! I'm the Devils, for Father's sake! I really do need to do something about that bloody song! It has vastly over exaggerated my travels, putting all these ideas in people's heads! Daniel, I am appalled that you would ever-"

"Lucifer," Chloe tried cut in, once again trying to hold back her laughter. The confusion on Dan's face and Ella's wide eyes were almost too much to take.

"- accuse me of going to Georgia! I know we have had our difficulties in the past, but I thought we had both matured. You will notice I have not called you Detective Douche once-"

"Lucifer!"

"Yes, Detective?"

"We have a case."

"Ah, yes. There you are, with that impeccable timing. Well, as much as I have enjoyed this little catch up, it seems there is work to be done. Miss Lopez. Detective Douche," Lucifer dipped his head toward them each before turning on his heel and making a beeline toward the exit, "Off we go, Detective! There are bad guys to punish and normalcy to achieve."

Dan and Ella were left watching Lucifer and Chloe leave.

"Yep. That was just as weird as I expected it to be."

"Man! You have got to give the guy props for his dedication to that character! Color me impressed."

* * *

There you have it, because we all know how sensitive Luci is to the various fictitious portrayals of him.


End file.
